This invention pertains to a container, particularly useful for but not limited to over the counter (OTC) or prescription drugs. Currently most medicines are distributed in a cylindrical container which uses a push and turn mechanism to unlock the bottle. With the amount of children who fatality ingest medicines, the child resistant feature is a mandatory component for all OTC and prescription drugs. However, this push and turn mechanism gives individuals with limited dexterity (specifically the elderly) difficulty opening the container to obtain their medicines. In addition, there are many other negative attributes to the standard packaging system that the present invention satisfies. State of the art is exemplified by the disclosures of U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,273,998; 2,492,846; 3,240,373; 3,924,768; 3,949,899; 4,832,221; 5,400,914; 5,058,775; 5,082,137; 7,114,619; 7,178,674; 7,275,653; 7,594,588 and 8,657,136. Also, U.S. patent application publication number US2013/0320017, published Dec. 5, 2013.